Awal hubungan
by Uchiha cherry's
Summary: Sakura yang merasa bahawa cinta dan harapannya tidak akan pernah dia dapatkan, tapi ternyata saat ia ingin menyerah, cinta dan harapannya malah mendekat kepadanya dan membawakanya harapan dan cinta yang sangat besar.


**naruto © masashi kishimoto**

 **story © uchiha cherry's**

 **warning : typo, abal, jelek, dll**

 **genre : Romace, Drama**

 **AWAL HUBUNGAN**

Sakura pov

Aku Sakura haruno, murit kelas 3 dari konoha high school, umur tujuh belas tahun, mempunyai rambut yang berwarna pink, sekarang kami para murit kelas 3 sedang menjalani acara perpisahan, sedih memang mendengar kata perpisahan, tapi kami juga harus mengejar masa depan yang cerah untuk diri sendiri, sudahlah apa aku banyak bercerita? sebaiknya kita nikmati perjalanan ini.

"Sakuraaaa hoiii disini ayoo kita berfoto buat kenang-kenangan,nanti fotonya bisa kita bikin album." Ino melambaikan tanganya agar aku cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

Aku pun menghampiri Ino dengan berlari-lari kecil, saat sampai Ino langsung mengajak ku untuk berfoto dengan latar pohon bunga sakura yang benar-benar sangat indah dan...

clik...

jadilah sebuah foto , kami berdua sangan puas dengan hasil jepretan fotonya, kami berdua terlihat sangat manis di foto itu, heii bukanya aku narsis ya, tapi itu memang apa adanya.

apa aku belum bilang kalau sekarang kami berada di Ueno park? yehh kami memang sedang berasa di Ueno park, disini banyak sekali pohon-pohon sakura yang sangat indah, tidak percaya? datanglah kesini...

Setelah melalui sesi foto bersama Ino, kamipun melihat hasil jepretan fotonya, saat sedang melihat-lihat Ino berkata...

"Sakura lihat itu siapa?" Ino berkata sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang sedang bersandar pada pohon sakura, sambil memejamkan mata, dia juga memakai earphon, mungkin dia sedang menghayati lagu yang didengarnya. Akupun terpanah melihatnya dia laki-laki yang kusukai berdiri disana, harusnya aku mengatakan aerasaan ini padanya dulu, sekarang sudah terlambat, kami sudah akan berpisah, taakan pernah bertemu lagi, kami juga akan terpaut jarak yang sangat jauh, dan jika aku menyatakanya sekarang mungkin akan langsung ditolak oleh pemuda minim ekspresi itu, akupun aengangkat kamera SLR ku dan membidik pemuda itu.

klik..

aku melihatnya dia sangat..

"tampan.." benar dia sangat tampan dengan pose berdiri bersandar pada pohon sakura, aemejamkan matanya, earphon yang terpasang aada telinganya, dengan rambut drak blue nya yang melambai lambai karena angin yang bertiup.

"hei sakura kau mau mendengar saran dari ku?" aku mengkerutkan alis ku, tumben sekali Ino memberikan saran.

"saran apa? kalau saran yang aneh-aneh aku akan menolaknya" tentu saja siapa yang mau menerima saran yang aneh.

"tidak ini tidak aneh kok, saranku ucapkanlah perasaan mu itu, jangan di pendam, aia tidak akan tau kalau kau tidak bicara sakura." Ino berkata dengan nada seiusnya, tumben-tumben ia bisa serius.

"jika aku di tolak bagaiamana Ino?" aku menggenggam erat kamera ku yang terdapat foto orang itu.

"dengar sakura, kamu hanya menyatakan, bukan mengajak pacaran, menyatakan beda dengan mengajak, kamu gak boleh memendamnya terus, bagaimana jika di juga menyukaimu? bukankah itu bagus?"

"tapi bagaimana jika di tidak menyukai ku Ino?"

"yang penting sekarang, kamu bilang padanya tentang perasaan mu, masalah punya perasaan yang sama atau tidak itu belakangan, jika kamu sudah menyatakanya, mungkin saja aatinu akan lebih lega." sejak kapan? sejak kapan Ino jadi sebijak ini?

"Ino apa kepalamu ketiban sesuatu? bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"aku beetanya dengan nada heran, bukankah itu aneh..

"heyyy aku seriuss tauu, aah sudah ayo kita kembali ke bis, kita sudah dipanggil sama panitia agar kembali kebis masing-masing."

Ino benar ini sudah jamnya untuk pulang, sebentar lagi liburan ini berakhir dan kita semua akan berpisah.

\\(T-T)/

hahhh aku jadi kepikiran kata-kata Ino, kalau aku harus menyatakan perasaan ini, aku bingung sekaligus ragu, kalau ujungnya kecewa gimana? nanti yang sakit siapa?.

sekarang aku sedang duduk di bangku bis yang hanya ada dua tempat duduknya, aku duduk di bagian yang dekat jendela karena disini aku bisa liat pemandangan dengan jelas. Dari pada bosan akupun memasang earphone pada ponselku, tapi sebelum memasangnya pada kupingku aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menduduki bangku sebelah ku pikir yang duduk itu Ino tapi setelah melihat, aku pun membulatkan mataku setelah melihat siapa yang duduk ternyata.

"Uchiha-san!" yakk si pangeran sekolah, atau sebut saja uchiha sasuke. jantungku pun berpacu dengan sangat cepat, siapa yang gak akan deg-degan kalau orang yang kita sukai duduk dengan sangat dekat sama kita?

"Hn" dia hanya membalas dengan gumamanya saja.

"K-kenapa kau duduk disini? inikan tempatnya Ino?" gugup yah itulah yang kurasakan.

"teman pirang mu itu mengajak tukaran tempat, dia ingin duduk dengan pacarnya." sasuke mencoba menjelaskan. agrhh si Ino ini dasarr bodohh.

oke sekarang kita duduk berdampingan dengan rasa canggung yang merajalela, bukankah ini kesempat untuk ku? baiklah aku akan mencoba, aku pun melihat keluar jendela, karena bis belum berangkat jadi masih ada murid-murid yang ada di luar bis, aku pun melihat seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku dulu, aku segera memasang earphone yang tadi terlupakan di telinga seleh kiri ku, dan dengan keberanian ku, aku pun memasang sebelah earphone ku ke telinga sasuke yang sebelah kanan, sasuke pun menoleh kearah ku.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" dia bertanya dengan nada datarnya

"apa? aku hanya ingin berbagi lagu" elak ku, dan sasuke membiarkan earphone itu di telinganya, hahh aku deg-degan. akupun segera menyalakan lagunya.

"lagu ini.." dia bergumam walaupun dengan suara yang kecil tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau tau lagu ini?" aku bertanya padanya.

"iya"

"Uchiha-san, boleh aku bercerita?" aku bertanya padanya, semoga saja di menanggapi ku.

"cerita apa?" bagus, dia menanggapi, ku kira dia tidak mau membalas, pertanyaan ku.

"utakata hanabi, itu judul lagunya, lagu ini bercerita tentang pengorbanan seorang wanita, kepada sang lelaki. kau liat dia uchiha-san?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan temannya.

"ya" ughh responya sedikit sekali, sabar sabar.

"nah dulu dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat kusayangin, aku mencoba mengejarnya tapi tidak bisa, aku mencoba meraihnya tapi terlalu jauh, aku mencoba mensejajarkan langkahku tapi langkahnya terlalu cepat, aku ingin menggenggam tanganya tapi tanganya sudah ada yang menggenggam, dengan kata lain aku telat, telat memberitahukan perasaan ku padanya."

aku berhenti untuk melihat wajah laki-laki yang ada di samping ku ini, alisnya mengkerut, rahangnya juga mengeras bukan tidak seperti biasanya.

"aku adalah tipe gadis yang melupakan cinta dengan cinta, maka dari itu aku bisa melupakan dia karena cinta, dan sekarang aku menyukai pemuda lain, tapi aama saja, dia terlalu jauh untuk aku gapai, dia terlalu cepat untuk aku kejar, dia terlalu sempurna untuk aku dapatkan.. yahh seperti itulah kisah cintaku Uchiha-san datar dan tidak ada kesan romantis nya sama sekali, maaf ya kalau membosankan."

cerita ku selesai, jika sasuke peka dengan apa yang kuceritakan, maka sama saja dengan aku yang sedang menyatakan perasaan ku padanya.

"apa kau sudah selesai bercerita?"

"hahh?"

"aku tanya apa kau sudah selesai cerita?"

"ehh iya iya sudah" kaget tentu saja dia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"sekarang biar aku yang bercerita, kau mau mendengarkanya?"

"ya tentu saja." aku menjawab dengan yakin, senang rasanya di curhatin(?) sama laki-laki yang di sukai.

" aku menyukai seseorang" A-apa!? s-sasuke lagi suka ama seseorang?

"K-kau menyukai seseorang Uchiha-san?" aku bertanya dengan tergagap.

"ya, gadia yang ku sukai itu.. cantik, manis, baik, perhatian, dia juga banyak diincer anak laki-laki, dia juga pintar." sasuke berkata dengan senyum tulusnya, sepertinya sasuke benar-benar menyukai perempuan itu, kalau gitu harapan ini sudah hilang. akupun tersenyum getir.

"tapi gadis ini baru saja melukai perasaan ku, dia barusaja bercerita tentang, orang yang di sukainya padaku, bukankah itu menyakitkan, Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke menatap ku dengan tajam, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ku dari matanya kelam itu.

"ya gadis yang ku sayangi ini, duduk di sebelah ku, dia baru bercerita tentang kisah cintanya bahkan itu menyakitkan? Sakura?" mata ku membelalak, a-apa? s-sasuke bilang kalau dia menyukai ku? sasuke pun memojokanku, aku terjebak dalam kukung kungan tangan kekarnya dengan tubuh ku yang, bersandar pada kaca.

"Uchiha-san, k-kau menyukai ku?" aku berusaha mendorong dada bidangnya agar menjauh, tapi dia tidak terdorong sama sekali..

"panggil aku dengan nama kecil ku dan memakai sunfiks-kun"

"S-sasuke-kun, bisa menjauh sedikit?" mendorongnya lagi tapi tak ada hasil

"dengar Sakura, aku menyukaimu dari kelas satu, aku mulai memperhatikan mu, dari situ aku menyadari aku menyukaimu, aku juga tau kalau kamu bercerita tentang aku kan? apa aku salah?"

mataku berkaca-kaca, ini seperti mimpi, dia yang tak bisa kuraih, dia yang terlalu sempurna dia yang tak bisa aku gapai, ternyata sudah memperhatikan aku selama itu.

"hiks hiks~ tidak kau tidak salah sasuke-kun, kamu benar." pertahananku jebol, sehingga terciptalah aliran air mata di pipi ku.

"kamu mau jadi kekasih ku Sakura?" Sasuke berkata dan menatap ku dengan lembut, dia pun membersihkan jejak jejak air yang ada di pipi ku.

takmau menghilangkan kesempatan ini aku pun mengaggukkan kepala dengan semangat. " ya, ya aku mau Sasuke-kun~" dengan selesainya ucapan itu, Sasuke segera memeluk ku dengan erat.

prok prok prok prok~

"wahh diterima."

"hm cocok, pasangan yang serasi."

"iya betul, yang satu tampan, yang satu manis" blablablabala~

sepertinya mereka lupa kalau sedang berada di bis ckckck kasian.

 **END**

 **bukanya ngelanjutin cerita yang lain, malah bikin baru, huhuhuhu maafkan saya. T_T**

 **Maaf ya klo cerita ini jelek, hahh semoga aja gak jelek jelek banget.**

 **Kritik dan saran di tunggu..**

Review?


End file.
